HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 17
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast is the first podcast to be simulcast over uStream, in a process that was nicknamed by Joel: "Podcast, Videocast, Simulcast, Castcast". In this episode, Denise spills beer on Joel's floor, Bill O'Reilly remix, and the crew's favorite 90's albums. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Intro - First videostream podcast - Train Wreck *'5:40' - Allison *'6:55' - Josh's review of Battlestar: Galacitica *'10:45' - Eli brings the beer *'11:45' - Eli's priest makes him watch Battlestar *'14:12' - Joel & Denise's birthday *'14:30' - Firefly comic about Book *'14:50' - R. Kelly *'15:48' - Another Punisher movie *'17:26' - Office Spinoff *'18:27' - Allison's Angry Uncle *'19:25' - Remaking Robocop *'19:45' - Ken & Ryu not in the Street Fighter movie *'20:00' - Bill O'Reilly Remix *'21:05' - Radio Shack is Racist http://www.box.net/shared/0568e5zmk8 audio *'25:00'- Josh and Dot Not Feather *'26:40' - Bill O'Reilly Remix - Tim Russert *'29:00' - Lucas Arts ceases internal development *'29:47' - AC/DC exclusive at Walmart - Rollback in Black *'30:54' - Leo DiCaprio plays inventor of Atari *'32:17' - Venture Bros Season 3 & T-Shirt Club *'34:00' - The Returned Shirt - Joel's first offended parent http://www.box.net/shared/59699xazj7 audio *'38:43' - Mail Sack - Denise's 2nd Beer http://www.box.net/shared/y0omjt568f audio *'39:49' - Question: Was Eli really in a Dell ad? - bugging Denise *'41:55' - Question: I don't watch Battlestar: Galactica, but is Starbuck supposed to be hot? *'43:07' - Beer spilled http://www.box.net/shared/qpt32am0x9 audio *'44:18' - Webcomic readership sizes *'45:54' - Question: Favorite Weird Al Song? *'47:40 - '''More bugging Denise http://www.box.net/shared/cr83l6fapl audio *'48:15''' - Back to Weird Al - Live in concert *'50:22 - '''Tenacious D - JB's BJ short - Eating sausage backstage - New DVD *'53:15''' - Alex takes the mic *'53:56' - Question: What influences the way you write? - comedic influences *'55:40' - Question: What do you think of Firefly: Better Days? *'56:25' - Project Runway and America's Next Top Model - Josh's TV taste *'58:04' - Question: Should I stop watching Lost season 2? - Bible Toilet Paper http://www.box.net/shared/t259plsqz9 audio *'1:01:25' - Question: Where's Denise in the comic? - Denise gets more beer http://www.box.net/shared/d870dzb79v audio *'1:02:42' - Question: Do you hate Asians? *'1:04:10' - Happy Birthday Josh (he means Joel) *'1:05:07' - Question: Did you see the Lord of the Rings Gummies? - Josh sound board - Josh's flat-ironed hair *'1:08:05' - Do you remember David the Jew from UTD? *'1:10:45' - Violent trees in Prince Caspian *'1:11:36' - Question: Earth is about to spontaneously combust...? *'1:13:25' - Grolier's Encyclopedia *'1:14:30' - Josh pees *'1:17:14' - Every sound on the soundboard - Rubber ducks in Josh's ass - Bert and Ernie http://www.box.net/shared/tqrjjbv9mq audio *'1:21:42' - Grolier's again *'1:22:42 - '''Question: It's a zombie attack. What one weapon, song, and celebrity do you want? *'1:31:14''' - Question: What do you think of Carlos Jacott in Joss Whedon Series? *'1:33:18' - Question: What's the most prosaic / profound change when becoming a dad? *'1:35:50' - I do cocaine *'1:36:45' - Question: What program is Josh using? *'1:37:37' - Question: What are your favorite Kids in the Hall sketches? *'1:38:18' - Eli's cancelled wedding *'1:40:24' - Kids in the Hall again *'1:44:26' - Question: Please have Cloverfield ask his dad's hot secretary to pick up the bone phone *'1:45:38' - Question: Any nerd bandwagon you missed? - Mystery Science Theater *'1:50:28' - Question: What are your top 90's albums? *'1:58:10' - Gay Aids Santa Claus *'1:59:30' - Question: What do you have planned for the party? *'2:02:07' - Ending & Happy Birthday Category:Podcast